Fairy's Fall
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: Gajeel and Lucy are known as the Paired Dragons of Phantom Lord. With their son, Rogue, they live a... happy life in Phantom Lord? Gajeel is a Family man and will do anything to protect them, including from their Master. I don't own Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

_**I know what you're thinking:**_"Snow, you're starting _another _story? But you have so many posted already!"_** I know! I know! But I was itching to post this story because it's been glaring at me from my desktop for awhile now. I was getting tired of it's dirty looks! Forgive me!**_

_**If it's any corrilation, I am working on the next chapter for Goodbye, Returning Home, and A Dragon's Powers! Forgive me yet?**_

_**Well maybe this story will help...**_

* * *

**Gajeel POV**

"Hurry up, Princess, or I'll leave you behind." I said gruffly. I looked over my shoulder and into the darkness of night to see her right behind me.

"Gajeel," she whined. "Slow down. I need to save my energy to beat up Fairy scum." She rested her head on my shoulder as we walked.

I smirked. "Yer too excited about this, y'know? Though, I gotta say I am, too. Fairy Scum's going down." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I let out my signature laugh and slowed down for her. "By the way, Atlas, you ready to fight that wannabe fire dragon slayer?"

"Oh, yeah! I'll show 'im who's the better dragon slayer!" Her face was full of excitement, but suddenly fell. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you think master will be proud of us?"

I let out a small sigh and looked ahead of us, frowning slightly. "Lu, why do you want his approval of you? We agreed we wouldn't get into guild politics." I paused. "And yes. He will be he's fond of you, y'know. You and Juvia both. Although that man's power hungry. He just wants powerful wizards in his guild. At least we're on his good side."

We looked up to find a rowdy guild hall, whose lights were beacons in the night. The noise had filled our ears long before the building had come into sight. She moved from my grasp and readied herself to launch into the building. I followed her lead and on the silent count to three, we launched through the guild doors. I recognized Titania immediately. Along with Laxus Dreyar.

"Hey Atlas, you gonna start or what?" I called over my shoulder as I launched myself at Titania. She defended herself against my attack easily, but I didn't have my heart in it yet. My arm turned into a pillar of Iron as her back hit mine, as it always did. We looked over our shoulders and gave a smile to each other. We were just about to launch another attack again until a giant hand came down on us, pinning us to the floor.

"Why do you disturb my guild hall?" The master of Fairy Tail stood in front of us and glared down at us.

I squirmed just enough to make my guild mark of Phantom Lord to be seen. "Fairy Scum, listen up, Phantom's coming. And you won't like how this ends. Might as well surrender here, because you ain't winning." I grabbed her hand and morphed into my shadow form. We stayed in that form until we were out of the guild hall and well on our way down the main street. I released my focus and smiled evilly. The guild hall exploded behind us, catching fire as the flames made contact with the wood. Iron pillars burst forth as shadows consumed over the building. There was the sound of distinct slurping of fire as the flames disappeared, instantly telling me Salamander had eaten her Hellfire Flames.

I smelled the Salamander charging toward us. I let out another laugh as I saw him approach us. I was about to attack when she stuck her hand out in front of me. "This is my fight, Gajeel."

"Gihi. Alright, Princess. Go for it." I smacked her butt forward and she turned to glare at me. "What?"

"Later," She said sternly. She looked at the Salamander and lit her fists on fire. "So we finally meet, Natsu Dragneel. It's a shame we meet on such terms since it'll be your end." She launched at him. "Hellfire punch of the Hellfire Dragon!"

Salamander caught her fist. "Who the hell are you?"

"Lucy Atlas, remember it well, it'll be the cause of your demise." She let out a prideful laugh and kicked him in the gut, managing to knock the wind out of him. I smirked at her enthusiasm. She continued her onslaught as I watched the Salamander take each hit. I frowned, realizing he was letting her get her anger out. I pulled her back and shoved her behind me.

"What the hell you smirking about, Salamander?" I growled. I figured out he remembered her.

"Well my cousin's here, why wouldn't I be happy? Besides Igneel said she'd be mine." He let a feral grin take over his features and laughed.

I touched the back of my neck and growled. "Can't you tell when a woman's taken?" I attacked him, knocking him off his feet.

"Lucy's my mate. It's your fault she doesn't act like a female."

I growled loudly at him, feeling my muscles tense at his words. "Listen well, Salamander. I ain't gon say this twice. Atlas's my mate. Marked and all. Just like I am hers. And so what she ain't the definition of a female dragon, she's perfect the way she is. You have no idea what we've been through."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "We'll see about that." He turned back to run back to his guild as we ran past the station, walking back to our guild hall. Our instructions were to wound Fairy Tail and strike when they try to recover. I heard a small whimper next to me and a sudden warm hand entangling their fingers with my own. I looked over to see Lucy blinking back tears.

I pulled her hand to my lips and nipped at her fingertips. "What's wrong?"

"Am I not female enough to be a dragon? Like I'm too boyish?" She asked so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

I nipped her ring finger and smiled, something only she's seen. "I don't want ya any different, Lu. I love ya the way ya are, tough like iron and one hell of a spitfire attitude. I wouldn't change ya for the world."

She gave me an honest smile and nipped my fingertips. "Thanks, Gaj. I love you, too."

I pressed my lips to hers and felt her smile against them before melting in my arms. I broke

he kiss and nibbled on her ear. "My mate." I said affectionately in her ear.

We traveled until sunrise without problem and then set up an area for a rest and a food break. We leaned against a large tree and I felt her head droop to my shoulder, sound asleep. I decided to watch her sleep, like I had done since we were children.

I first met her in a market town a week after our dragons had disappeared. She was begging for food and money. I remembered looking at her with disgust in my eyes. Our eyes locked and I stopped in front of her. Her eyes held the same kind of loss mine did. She told me that her father had disappeared a week previous and she was looking for him. I told her my story, leaving out the fact that Metalicana was a dragon, though she did the same with Atlas Flame. She told me how she had a cousin somewhere in Fiore. I also remember I felt a sense of likeliness with her. She gave me a look in her eyes that screamed pity and helplessness. I was just going to leave her by herself at first, then she told me who exactly Atlas was. A Dragon. I recalled how the words had echoed in my mind and shocked me to the core. She was a dragon slayer. Just like me! Metalicana told me that female dragons are rare and are often fought over. Yet, I didn't even have to fight for her, at least not other males. It took a long time to win her over.

She stirred next to me, eyes fluttering open. "You didn't have to stay up. You need your rest, too."

I grinned down at her. "I'll be fine, babe. Besides, we're wanted by Fairies. That's risky business. You need your rest, anyway, Lu. You can't push yourself so hard like you did in your fight with Salamander."

She pouted at me. "Well, I'm sorry, Gajeel. It's not my fault I can't keep up with you."

"Well if you would quit being so stubborn and let me carry you back, we wouldn't have to rest like we do. It's fine though. Sorry, that sounded rude."

"It's fine, Gaj. I feel like I need to support myself on my own strength."

I hugged her tightly. "You're my mate, we share the burden equally. It was destiny after all."

"Such the romantic, aren't you?" She scoffed.

I frowned at her. "Well maybe I should just stop, eh?" I was joking, of course, but that was enough to make her upset. I cringed at how quickly the tears built up in her eyes. "I was kidding, Lu! I'm sorry!" With watery eyes she turned away from me and began walking the way home, more like storming, in my opinion. She ignored me every time I called out to her, jerked way the hand I tried to hold, and walked faster as I tried to step in front of her. She was definitely upset with me.

"Gajeel, why do you treat me so, I don't know, childishly?" She asked with an unsteady voice. "Why don't you spar with me anymore? Am I not food enough anymore

"Because you're delicate like a little flower, you're something worth protecting. I don't want to see you scuffed up, let alone hurt. I made a promise to you that I'd protect you when we were children remember?" I took her hand in mine, my eyes being the only thing showing my desperation to have her happy.

"Okay." She said after a moment. I wanted nothing more than to hug her and apologize to her for my attitude towards her vulnerability. Even her lack of eye contact told me she was still upset. I took her hand in mine and forced her to look at me.

"Tell me what's wrong, Lu? What's buggin' you?" I asked her.

She frowned. "What did Natsu mean by 'we'll see about that'? Is there a way to break our bond?" Her eyes held so much worry it scared me. Did she really not want to be separated from me when she could be doing so much better than the guy I am? She could be with a guy who walks in the light like Salamander or Dreyar, so why him?

"I chose you because I owed you, and now that I've gotten to be so close to you, someone so closed off from the world, I want to stand by you, show you all of your good qualities. I want to complete you, just like you do for me."

I gave her a small smile. I watched as it began to snow, growing heavier by the minute. A smile, brighter than the summer sun, appeared on her face.

"Look, Gajeel! It's snowing!" She squealed. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Heh, yeah, Bunny Girl." I laughed, recalling the memory she dance in the bunny suit on stage for me.

She pouted and turned to me. "You should be thanking me for that, Gajeel."

I leaned closer to her. "Oh baby, I am. I have you and my son for my company and that's all I need." I laid a hand on her stomach, knowing that our kid was right there protected by my iron scales and her hellfire flames. "And this one, too." I pressed my lips against hers and held her close.

She giggle at my affections before melting in my embrace. We eventually separated at the sound of a twig snapping. My senses were alert. I found the source of the twig snapping to be our first child, Rogue. He had Lucy's heart-shaped face, but my eyes and hair. I'm not sure whose personality he got but it's a quiet one for sure.

Lucy bent down and opened her arms to him. "Come on, Rogue. Mommy's here." She cooed. The boy came running to his mother, tears in his eyes.

"Mama, you left me alone. Mama… Papa…" He cried.

"Look, son, we left you with Juvia and Totomaru. Didn't they look after you?" I asked softly, kneeling down to his level.

"They did, but I got lonely and bored so I snuck out to fine Mama and you, Papa. I wanted to see Fairy Tail go down in Mama's flames. I'm sorry, Papa." He looked down at his feet.

I ruffled the mop of hair on his head. "We ain't mad at you, kiddo. You have Papa's secondary magic and Mama's primary. You'll be fine, okay? I personally think we should let you start going on missions by yourself."

"Gajeel!" Lucy hissed. "We talked about this! We swore we wouldn't do this until he was thirteen. He's only five. Plus he hasn't finished his training with me yet."

I let out a light chuckle. "Lu, I promise you he'll be fine. I believe you know this too. He's ready."

"He's five!" Lucy shouted, holding Rogue closer to her. "He wasn't abandoned like we were, we didn't have anything left to lose! We had no family, no friends, no reason to live then, then we met each other."

"Mama…" Rogue cringed. "Too tight."

Lucy released her tight hold on our son. "Sorry, honey." She gave me a small smile. "Gajeel, can we go home?"

I nodded and lifted Rogue onto my back, his arms wrapping around my neck. I took Lucy's hand in my and sniffed the air, checking for any threats. I was a man, the man of my family. The only one to protect them. I caught a whiff of smoke and metal, along with a scent of new snowfall. My muscles tensed. I waited. I watched as three figures entered the small clearing where we were. Titania, Salamander, and the ice mage approached us with anger radiating off of them.

"You, you came and destroyed our guild hall, you beat up one of our own, you slandered the Fairy Tail name. Under what pretense gave you those rights?" Titania said, requiping into her Heaven's Wheel armour. She pointed her sword at us, making me stand protectively in front of my family. Rogue's grip around my neck loosened and he took a fighting stance next to me. I wanted to push him behind Lucy so bad. He might be able to take on the ice mage but I don't think he can handle holding off any attacks sent at Lucy or himself.

"It's a shame, really. The Paired Dragons of Phantom Lord failed to destroy Fairy Tail." This ice mage laughed darkly.

I wanted nothing more than to knock that stupid smirk off his face. "Shut up. We only do as our guild master tells us, same as you. We'll be on our way home." Lucy growled as she held Rogue close to her. Rogue let out a slightly high pitched growl as well.

"I won't let you touch my Mama! Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

He launched himself at the ice mage, knocking him in the cheek and pushing him back a few feet. Inwardly, I smiled in pride, both in protecting his mother and in knocking the ice mage on his butt. Outwardly, I growled at my son, warning him to back off. He returned to my side, resuming his battle stance.

"You runt! I'm freeze your hands together!" The ice mage seethed, clenching his fist at my son.

"This is my kid you're talking to, punk." I spat. "We only did as we were told, just like you would have. That's our reasoning."

Titania bit the inside of her lip, as though she were contemplating something. She exquiped out of her armour and walked toward Lucy. Stopping a foot away from here she extended her hand towards Lucy. "I won't fight a family following their master's orders, however, that does not excuse the actions you have taken toward us this night do not excuse you from our wrath." She paused. "I refuse to fight a pregnant woman anyway."

I watched as the ice mage's and Salamander's jaws dropped and eyes widened. "SHE'S WHAT?!"

Lucy smiled softly, placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm carrying my second child." She said with fondness. I stood between her and Titania.

"Get going, Lu. I'll meet you back at the guild. Rogue, protect your mother."

"But-"

"**I said GO!**" I yelled, glaring Titania down.

Sensing the urgency in my voice, she kissed my cheek before grabbing Rogue's hand and turning to head to the Phantom Lord Branch just outside Hargeon. "Come home soon, Gaj." She breathed. I had barely heard it, but the words made my heart soar. I smirked.

"Tell me really why you came after us."

"Our master asked us to let you go, and tell you that you have done nothing to break Fairy Tail's spirit. You can't win if you lack the strength to do so. You cannot beat those who are stronger just like the strong devour the weak." Salamander smirked as though he had won. "I was going to refuse to fight you, but that look says you want to fight, and who am I to deny a fan a fight?"

I snarled at him. "I'm defending my family, not picking a fight with some kid. Are you truly that arrogant? Never mind, I don't care. I'm going home." I turned around and smelt the faint trail of Lucy's melting iron scent. I walked forward three steps before Titania clapped an armoured hand on my shoulder.

"If you want to start over and be where you would be welcomed, you can come to Fairy Tail."

"I'm only in a guild because it supports my family, that's all I need. I have that now so I'm not leaving it." I shrugged her hand off me and began my trek to the guild, following Lucy's scent and leaving them in my wake.

* * *

_**Was I right? Do you forgive me? **_

Let me know what you guys think of my new GaLu!

"Bad times are just times that are bad." - Katrina, Animal Crossing, Copyright to Nintendo. (You guys always make my day better.)

-SFL

_**Also, to my reviewers, thanks for te support. It means alot. I'm serious about that. I hope I make you guys laugh, cry, angry, and experience a wide variety of emotions when you read my stories. I guess I was given a gift, so I'm gonna use it to make people happy. **_

_**So thanks to everyone.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gajeel POV**

I entered the guild hall with sweat beading on my forehead. I sensed Lucy nowhere in the main area of the guild hall, but higher up. I noticed all the other guild members avoiding their gazes from me. I quickened my pace to the top of the building to go report to Master. I heard the crack of a whip.

_Lucy!_

I bolted inside Master's office, finding him looming over my mate and son. He had the whip Lucy had attached to her hip at all times was in his hand. Rogue was standing between Master and Lucy, welts covering his arms, legs and face. His shirt was torn and blood was seeping out over the cut just under his left eye. Lucy was on the ground, a bruise forming on her cheek. I was livid. I had made it clear to the last man from our guild not to touch my Lucy. Master knew what he was doing, and he was about to get what he asked for.

I let out a deep growl at the same time Rogue did, making his seem more menacing. I silently walked behind Master without his noticing. I joined my hands together and lifted them above my head. Silently, coating them in my metal scales, I sent them crashing into the back of Master's head.

I watched as he squirmed on the ground in pain. He glared pathetically at me as I lifted him off the ground by his shirt. "You want us in your guild; maybe you shouldn't piss me off by beating my family. You're lucky I won't do worse to you," I dropped him to the ground with a thud and moved to my son and mate, lifting Lucy's tired form into my arms as Rogue stood defiantly next to me. "That is… yet."

Faintly, I registered the sound of gulping from where I threw Master. We left his office with our heads held up high and walked out of the building in silence, seeing as how I wasn't going to commend Rogue in front of Master or the other guild members. Though, as soon as we got home, he was getting a reward. But I wasn't too worried about that. I was too worried about Lucy, she had yet to wake up and we were a good mile away from the guild hall. I was beginning to worry. Rogue was holding his cut on his cheek, trying not to let on that he was in pain. I looked at him with worry, debating on what I should tell my son.

"It's okay to cry, Rogue." I decided.

"I don't wanna…"

I smiled softly. "I know. It's hard to let it out, Rogue, you'll learn that one day." We entered the small three bedroom flat we rent on the outskirts of Oak Town. "Rogue, go check the mail." I told him out of habit. We would leave this apartment as a family and come back as one. Lucy would be the first inside, already heading for the kitchen to make dinner. I would send Rogue to get the mail as I went for the shower, and Rogue would come in jabbering about his day at school. Instead of what would normally be a happy day for us, we were stuck worrying over Lucy, who I laid on our bed. I sat down next to her, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, when Rogue came running into the room waving a letter in the air.

"Papa! Look!" Rogue carefully sat himself between Lucy and me and handed me the letter.

I looked at the wax stamp on the back and almost laughed. These fairies are persistent. I quickly opened the letter.

_Dear Redfox Family,_

_I would like to formally invite you to our guild. Phantom Lord isn't a great environment to be raising children in, as you already can see. Of course, you're actions toward us will be forgiven. I also hear that Lucy Atlas is related to our Natsu Dragneel. To think that the boy has family is quite astonishing. However, I understand if you have no wish to come to us, but do consider this a fresh start or a blank slate. You can be happy here. _

_Sincerely, Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail._

I let out a small chuckle and looked over at Lucy. Her nose scrunched up and she lurched forward, emptying her stomach contents on the floor. I let out a sigh and held her hair back so she could finish. Damn this morning sickness.

Rogue went to the kitchen to clean up his mother's vomit as I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. She whimpered lightly at the cool feeling of the tile floor on her bare feet.

"How's Rogue, Gajeel?"

"He's fine. I never should have let you go back on your own. I knew Master wouldn't be happy with us." I growled lowly.

"Stop blaming yourself, Gajeel. I'm glad it was us who got the bad end of Master's wrath, not one of the normal-class members. We can take his lashings, they can't. Not as much as he gives them out."

I laughed lightly. "You care for them so much, don't you?" She walked slowly over to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush, already applying the toothpaste. She began to brush her teeth. I watched her study me through the mirror. She spit into the sink and looked at me. "Maybe we should leave Phantom Lord, Gajeel."

* * *

_**Hey!**_

_**So I' started writing my very own novel and for those of you who would like to start reading it, PM me and I'll send you the link! I'm really proud of it too!**_

_**That's all I have to tell you guys, oh, well, and there's the fact that this is my last week of shcool! Yay! Then I have to go take Eng 3 over the summer! Oh well.**_

_**-Jay, signing off**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Our bags were packed and we had hired movers to move the stuff we weren't going to sell to Magnolia town. Rogue was on my shoulders waving at the citizens of Oak Town. We had decided last night that we were leaving Phantom Lord for the safety of our children. We already knew how Master was going to take this.

"Gajeel, I don't know if we should be doing this."

"Lu, trust me on this. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, Mama! Me and Papa will take care of you and baby!" Rogue cheered from my shoulders, earning a giggle from Lucy.

"Of course. How could I have forgotten?"

We entered the guild hall, smiling like a normal family. Well as normal as a family of dragon slayers could get. I set Rogue down and let him run over to the bar and order breakfast. Taking the lead, I walked into Master's office without knocking.

"Well if it isn't Gajeel and Lucy. What could I possibly do for some of my finest mages?"

I wasted no time in slamming my hands down on his desk. "We're leaving the guild, Jose. You don't have a say in it whatsoever."

Lucy unclipped her whip from her hip and held it menacingly in her hands. "Also, Jose, I feel a little pay is in order for that meeting yesterday."

Jose gulped. "You two wouldn't dare leave. I have that brat as a hostage."

Lucy let out a laugh. "You clearly don't know a Mama Dragon. She knows where her babies are and mine is perfectly safe."

I grunted in order to bite back my laughter, knowing how scary she could be when she wanted to be. "So here's the thing, Jose. You're going to erase our guild marks willingly or we can force you to. It's your choice."

Jose, who was quickly learning the value of self-preservation, waved his hand in front of us and our guild marks disappeared. He looked as though he would piss himself at any moment and watched us leave. We went to the train station and I paid for our tickets. Both Lucy and I looked at the metal abomination with pale faces as Rogue cheered about how he could make new friends.

I grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her onto the train. We found an empty compartment and quickly occupied it. The train ride was short, but bearable. Once we arrived in Magnolia, I shook Lucy awake and grabbed a sleepy Rogue. We disembarked happily and made our way to the exit. We didn't have to ask for directions, we already knew the way. We had spent months gathering intelligence on the Fairy Tail guild. We watched their lives, their habits, their way of thinking. And we struck when they were at their weakest.

Lucy was holding my hand tightly as we faced the front of the guild hall. We pushed open the doors, not prepared for the table flying at us. I quickly pulled Lucy behind me, who already had Rogue in her arms. I formed my arm into a pillar of metal fused with my shadow magic and aimed for the rapidly approaching table. It shattered and split into a thousand pieces.

The sound it made silenced the room. The old man sitting on the bar smiled and gestured for us to come over. "I see you have made a decision. Will you be joining our family, Mr. Redfox?"

I looked at Lucy only briefly before I turned back to the old man. "We will be, Master Makarov."

There were two people who moved next. One was the red haired mage known as Titania and the other known as the demon Mirajane. They approached us slowly.

"We are proud to welcome you to our family. Where would you like your guild mark and what colour?" The demon asked in a singsong voice.

I slowly pointed to my left shoulder. "Black."

Lucy, feeling my unease and caution, smiled and gave out her hand. "Red, please."

Titania smiled which shocked us, including her guildmates. She looked timid as she approached Lucy. "Uh, Lucy-san, do you mind if I…uh…" She gestured to Lucy's growing belly and bit her lip in anxiety.

Lucy reached out for her hand and pulled Titania closer. She placed Titania's hand on her stop and smiled.

"She's pregnant?!" The guild broke out in little whispers. "She attacked us while she was pregnant?!"

Natsu was the only quiet one. He had been watching all the girls rush up to Lucy and take turns on feeling Lucy's baby palace. She knew at once that his eyes were on her and it made no difference to her. Secretly, she was enjoying all the attention from her new guild mates. She smiled when Laki, she learned her name was, asked what gender it would be.

"It's a boy, I know it." She laughed lightly.

"What are you going to name him?" Mira asked.

"There's this ritual that mates do that the name of their child is written in the combined blood of the parents at birth. That's how Rogue's name came to be. I hope this one is like Rogue quiet and loyal like me. I don't think I could handle two Gajeels." She replied.

I shook my head at her as I turned my attention to the blonde man leaning on the railing above. He was staring at Lucy, but it wasn't because he was infatuated with but more like he recognized her but couldn't remember from where they had met. He came down the stairs, his eyes still locked on her in recognition. His upcoming presence quickly scattered the girls around Lucy and he stopped in front of her. "Hey, Lucy."

"What's up, Sparky?" She smirked at him.

The guild gasped at her boldness and then some fainted at their fist bump. "How you been for the last few-" Laxus was quickly interrupted by the tackle from Rogue.

"UNCLE SHINEY!" He yelled.

Laxus caught my child effortlessly and smiled. "Hey, little man. You've been taking care of your mom?"

It seemed like Laxus's behavior was strange to the guild. Every time he's come over to see Lucy, he's been like this. I didn't understand this guild. He was always warm and full of love for his sister and nephew; even we have a mild friendship.

The master then interrupted us with the question that was plaguing the room. "Laxus how do you know this family? They were from Phantom Lord."

Lucy tapped her chin. "I want to say that we found out about six years ago. I had gotten a lead on who my biological father was and wanted to find out. Not to say that I was happy who it was after I heard what he had done, but I did meet my brother." She gestured to Laxus. "We'd meet up a couple times a year, catching up and stuff. Eventually, he found out about Gajeel." Both men groaned loudly. "Well, you two shouldn't have picked a fight like that! Anyway, he stopped by more and more after Rogue was born. And then he visited almost once a month for the last year or so."

The master seemed to be going through a wide variety of emotions. "So, Laxus has a sister and a nephew and a brother-in-law. That means…" His face broke out into a smile and hugged Lucy. "You're my grandchild and you've given me not only one but two great grandchildren. Oh, what a joyous day this is! Tonight we celebrate!"

_**So so so so so sorry for the long freaking time it has been. I hope to have all my stories updated within the next week or s. I love you all especially those of you who have been pushing for an update. **_

_**SnowFairyLove**_


End file.
